Central Park Cemetery Level (realistic version)
Central Park Cemetery Level is the seventh and last level in the Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). Equipment Tips Proton Pack PDS (Plasm Distribution System): As always, use slime to neutralize the Black Slime Portals. The Slime Tether is helpful against the Stone Angels and helping break down gates. Composite Particle System: Meson Collider and Overload Pulse are very important in the final boss battle Dark Matter Generator: Shock Blast will be useful against the Grave Fiends, Flying Skulls, and Cemetery Crawlers. Stasis Stream will be helpful in destroying the Keyhead Monsters. Trap: Have at least the Slam Dunk Trapping enabled. This feature will come in handy during the melees. Super Slammer Muon Trap Walk-Through Hero's Welcome The Ghostbusters returned to the Firehouse but it was in shambles. Janine runs over to Egon in a panic. Ilyssa was kidnapped and ghosts were everywhere. Egon asked Janine to start from the beginning. Janine went on about being late to work because a heel on her favorite pair of pumps broke and Lester's was out of chanomile tea. Peter interjected and asked her to start when things went haywire. Janine remembered someone jumped her from behind. Before she passed out, Janine heard Ilyssa struggling and yelling then screams of the dead. The Ghostbusters concluded Peck made good on his promise and shut down the containment grid again. Peter wasn't so sure Peck was an evil occultist all along. Just as the guys wondered about where the ghosts were, a NY News 6 TV report about the Thanksgiving evacuation of Manhattan caught their attention. Increasingly powerful tremors were rocking Central Park. The Ghostbusters departed for Central Park. Outside the Gates In Central Park, Winston took evasive maneuvers and dodged swarms of ghosts and rammed past tombstones that jutted up from the ground. A cemetery and mausoleum rose up and revealed itself. Unable to get in, Peter gives Rookie a boost and he climbs over the gate. Over the radio, the guys speculated how the atmospheric disturbance in the distance was reminiscent of the first battle with Gozer atop the Shandor Building years ago. Ray recalled a passage in the Gozerian Codex cited a blood sacrifice and a tremendous amount of spiritual energy were needed to generate the Supreme Destructor Form. Egon noted with the Mandala neutralized, the Containment Unit was the only sufficient energy source. The released ghosts would produce a sufficient cross-dimensional event. Before trying to open the gate, go straight, pass the broken wall and bring out the P.K.E. Meter. Follow the reading to a hole on the right, to find the Whistling Bust of Mausch. Rookie should go right through a broken wall and go past several gravestones and tombs. At another gate, tombstones will rise up and block Rookie's path. Destroy them with the Proton Stream and proceed. Keep following the walkway on the left then make a right at the glowing lamp. Walk past a burial chamber and use the P.K.E. Meter to follow a fiend to a crypt. Go left from the crypt and look around behind the mausoleum in the far left corner. Rookie should find a Cursed Artifact, the Ghostbusters Mug and Balloon. Return to the crypt and it should open and a swarm of Flying Skulls will attack. Head underground and go right. Neutralize the Black Slime and look for a hole in the hall. Switch to Shock Blast, or anything other than the Plasm Distribution System, and shoot the roots. Go into the dirt tunnel and Rookie will reach a small pool. Go left and destroy more roots, then head into another tunnel. Switch to Slime Tether and blast the gate control. Tether the latch to the ground. Ecto-1b and the other Ghostbusters enter the cemetery. However, Ecto-1b is remanded to the main road. Ray tags along with Rookie and they head to the crypts. Stone Gardens More tombstones jut up and more entities attack Rookie and Ray. Eventually, they are ambushed by Cultist Summoners, Grave Fiends, and Cemetery Crawlers. Ignore the fiends and crawlers. Run around and repeatedly nail the Summoners with Boson Darts. Once one is dazed, trap it immediately or take out a few Crawlers and Fiends if they become too persistent. Be sure to neutralize any Black Slime Portals in the vicinity. Once the Summoners are trapped, look for two lamp posts. Destroy the grave markers and go past the posts. Look around the right side of the crypt near the small wall to find the Stone Angel Head. Go right and proceed cautiously down a lantern-lit path past a fallen tree. Grave Fiends will manifest near the crypts. Don't focus too long on them. Push forward and attack the Cultists with Boson Darts. Likewise, ignore the Flying Skulls but occasionally use Shock Blast on them. Once the two Cultists are trapped, a Cultist Summoner will attack. Neutralize the Black Slime Portals in the area and don't hesitate to douse the Summoner, too. Follow Ray to another crypt. Watch out, the doors will burst open and a swarm of Flying Skulls will fly out. Continue on to a winding set of stairs. Go left and down the stairs then enter a maze. The Elusive Key *Trappable ghosts: Cultist Ghost x2 III Elevated Remnant Take the first right, then a left as a series of spiked gates rise up. Keep following until Rookie reaches a large archway. A Cultist arrived and steals the blue keystone from the doorway. Go right and follow the ghost. Take out the Grave Fiends along the way. Make two rights then a left at a T-shaped intersection. More Grave Fiends will attack. Keep following the path and Rookie will eventually find the blue keystone. Switch to Capture Stream and start back tracking. Battle in the Boneyard *Trappable ghosts **Cultist x2 III Elevated Remnant **Cultist Summoner III Mortal Remnant However, a Grave Monster rises and runs toward Rookie and Ray. Like any typical Golem, nail it with Boson Darts or Proton Streams. Rookie might have to occasionally side step and get behind the Grave Monster. Once the P.K. energy is whittled down, switch to Capture Stream and wrangle the lantern head off. Finish off the Grave Monster with a few more Boson Darts. Grab the keystone with the Capture Stream and return back to the door and insert it. Ray is troubled. He wonders why Gozer didn't take on a better Destructor Form. He concludes Gozer could only assume one Destructor Form per dimension. Crypt Alley Go up the stairs and head past a lamp post near a small open gate. Head to a small crypt. Look around it and Rookie will find a Cursed Artifact, the Ghostfruit Tree in the center of the tombstones. Chances for Rain Go back to the gate and go left until a bell tower is seen. Go left into a courtyard and several entities manifest. Airstrike Several fliers rise up. Destroy them. Full Assault *Trappable Ghosts: Cultist Ghost x4 III Elevated Remnant Grave Fiends, Flying Skulls, Grave Monsters, Cultists, and Cultist Summoner attack the guys. Focus on the Cultists but revive Ray if a Grave Monster knocks him down. Once the courtyard is mostly cleared up, lure a Grave Monster to it. Keep moving and blasting the Grave Monster with Boson Darts then wrangle its head off. Check on Ray and help him wrangle the head off the other Grave Monster. Once that's accomplished, destroy them with Boson Darts. Go back to the area where they spawned and look for a wall blocking the path. Check it with the P.K.E. Meter and look for flux. Another Grave Monster will emerge and attack. Draw it back to the small grave site. Focus on the Cultists then help Ray destroy the Grave Monster. Together Again Ecto-1b is in sight on the other side of a gate. Underground Go right and look for a small gate that is locked. To the right, Rookie should spot a weight and a stack of skulls. Switch to Shock Blast and destroy the skulls. The weight will drop and the gate will open. Ray and Rookie descend the underground tunnel. Burn up the roots with the Proton Stream but watch out for Grave Fiends and Cemetery Crawlers along the way. Shock Blasts and Boson Darts will take care of them. Where the edge of the pool branches off into two paths. Take out the roots and take the path to the right and keep on going until Rookie finds a Cursed Artifact behind the pool, the Skull of Ivo Shandor. Double back and take the left path in the fork. Continue clearing off roots until Ray and Rookie find a small room populated with a coffin. Go right of the coffin and look around in the tunnel. Fight through the tombstones and Cemetery Crawlers until a Black Slime Portal is found. Seal it with slime, destroy the remaining crawlers then go left into the next tunnel. Follow it back up to the surface. Surfacing Rookie and Ray and reunited with the others but they are stuck behind a sealed gate. Egon noted they were running out of time. Energy readings were becoming increasingly unstable and nearing a flash point. Rookie blasts the control but soon enough, they are attacked and Ecto-1b is trapped behind a psychonically charged gate. Ray deduced a few concussive hits to the damaged frame should take out the gate. Attack of the Stone Angel Several Stone Angels animated and attacked. Rookie should use a Slime Tether on them and attach them to the gate. After a few direct hits, the gate is destroyed. The Ghostbusters find the gate to the Shandor Mausoleum but it is sealed. Rookie slime tethered the bumper of Ecto-1 to the gate. Winston went into reverse and yanked the gate clean off. On the left side of where the gate was, there is the last Cursed Artifact - the Archangel's Gallbladder. The Final Gate The door to Shandor's Mausoleum was sealed shut. Winston suggested using the Slime Tether on Ecto-1b once more. However, the eyes carved on the door glowed and blasted Ecto with a P.K.E. pulse. The Ghostbusters had little time to mourn, Cultists attacked them. The best strategy is to take down one Cultist at a time only stopping on occasion to help destroy Cemetery Crawlers. Once the Cultists are trapped, focus on the Cultist Summoners. However, once a Grave Fiend manifests, break off and destroy the fiend. Don't return to the Summoners until all Grave Fiends and Stone Angels are dealt with or the team will be repeatedly taken down. Once the Summoners are defeated, two Keyhead Monsters animate. The close quarters make it hard to avoid their charge but use obstacles to put some space between Rookie and the monsters. Just keep firing. A shot of Stasis Stream will stop them temporarily. Switch to Shock Blast and nail them. Repeat with a Stasis Stream and Shock Blast combination. Once a monster reaches less than 50% P.K.E., have Rookie switch to Capture Stream and wrangle the key off its head. Do the same for the second Keyhead Monster. Move the keys with the Capture Stream and insert them into the two locks on the door. The door opens up and the Ghostbusters head inside. Shandor Mausoleum The Ghostbusters enter the Shandor's Mausoleum and see both Ilyssa and Peck tied up. Peter proposed they blast Peck. Egon shot down the idea and concluded Peck was a pawn, too. Suddenly, Mayor Mulligan levitates to them. Peter realized it's Ivo Shandor. Winston deduced Shandor possessed Mulligan and used Peck to distract the Ghostbusters. However, once the Mandala was shut down, Shandor needed an alternate energy source so he released the ghosts from the Containment Unit. Shandor mocked Winston for figuring out even though they all said he was the "slow one." Winston was taken aback but Peter assured him everyone said it. Peter demanded to know what Ilyssa's role was. Shandor replied he needed blood from his lineage to assume a Supreme Destructor Form. Ray asked about Gozer. Shandor scoffed and noted how Gozer failed twice. He tossed Gozer's skull aside and declared he decided he would become a god instead of worship one. The Ghostbusters slowly got their throwers out. On Peter's word, they slimed him. Shandor was expelled and Mayor Mulligan's unconscious body fell to the floor. Headstones Ivo Shandor protects himself in a green sphere. While the four Ghostbusters open fire on Shandor, Rookie should wait for the sphere to disperse. Flying Skulls will manifest from time to time, so switching to Shock Blast will help take care of the swarms. Once Shandor's sphere drops, switch to Boson Darts and fire between the flaps on the beams, directly into the beam's center. In addition, Rookie can also use a Slime Tether to peel the flaps back even more temporarily. Shandor will also use a sand storm attack. Maintain a safe distance from the others and revive any that fall from the attack. Keep up on attacking and destroying all four beams with Boson Darts. Destructor Form The Ghostbusters succeeded in dispersing most of Ivo Shandor's P.K.E. but he attempted to flee through a cross dimensional-portal. The Ghostbusters grabbed a hold of him with all five Capture Streams and planned to cross the streams with the blast function but Shandor was too strong and pulled them through with him. The Ghostbusters arrived in the Ghostworld. Peter mocked Shandor but a hear loud voice declared he was the Architect. Ray and Egon realized the situation was turning bad again. Shandor could remake anything of his choosing. If he got into the physical plane, the world would be his blank canvas. Shandor appeared to the Ghostbusters in his Supreme Destructor Form and attacked. Rookie should hit him with the Meson Collider then run around the platform blasting Shandor with the Overload Pulse. Watch out for boulders and keeping shooting while staying away from the other Ghostbusters in case an attack takes many out at once. When he flies off, go to the edge and keep releasing Overload Pulses, even if it's just to destroy the boulders. Hit him again with the Meson Collider and continue nailing him with Overload Pulse. Eventually, Shandor will resurface in the center of the platform. Look around for four archways. Shandor will attempt to regenerate with several pedestals. Destroy them as quickly as possible before any can emit P.K. energy. Once the pedestals are destroyed, Shandor will return to the outer edges of the platform. Shandor should also resort to summoning swarms of Flying Skulls and setting off flaming geysers. To avoid the geysers, Rookie just has to look down. Any part of the platform glowing is where a geyser will shoot up. Sidestep and keep attacking with Overload Pulse. Interrupt his next regeneration attempt and keep on nailing him over and over with the Overload Pulse. Cross the Streams! Ivo Shandor exclaimed he was a god but Egon replied the Ghostbusters ate gods for breakfast. Egon deactivated the cross-stream governor and ordered everyone to cross the streams. They did so and nailed Shandor. He exploded and the resulting blast pulse sent the Ghostbusters back into the physical plane. As the guys got up, Ray admitted he liked Egon's retort. Peter strode up to Ilysa and freed her but the mausoleum started trembling. Peck begged them to get him down. Peter left it up to Rookie to decide. Rookie got out his thrower and shot Peck's restraints. Peck fell flat on his face, got up, and declared this wasn't the last they'd see of him. Everyone vacated the mausoleum. Mayor Mulligan regained consciousness but was still light headed. He's surprised to see the Ghostbusters but then realized he has no idea where they all were. Ray and Winston informed him he was possessed by a ghost for a few months. Mulligan was a bit flabbergasted and asked how his approval rating was doing. Egon noted he was re-elected. Peter and Ilysa walked over to the courtyard for some privacy. Peter informer her she was a descendant of Shandor. They kissed but Peter heard a familiar laugh. He looked up and got out the way. Slimer slimed Ilyssa. Peter hesitated then walked away. Ilysa yelled out for Peter. Slimer flew up to the screen. As the end credits rolled, Ray and Winston implied with paranormal activity going down there was one too many Ghostbusters on the team. Ilyssa was shocked they were going to fire Rookie after how he helped save the world. Peter assured her they wouldn't and Louis Tully went on a vacation anyway. The Ghostbusters offered Rookie the opportunity to help expand the Ghostbusters franchise and help establish a branch in wither Chicago, Los Angeles, or Cincinnati. Version Differences The front gate is opened by pairing skeletons together. The Stylized versions is shorter in length and there are different entities to fight, such as the Gozerian Servitor. Quotes Gallery Cinematic Jail Break CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic01.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic02.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic03.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic04.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic05.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic06.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic07.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic08.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic09.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic10.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic11.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic12.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic13.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic14.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic15.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic16.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic17.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic18.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic19.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic20.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic21.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic22.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic23.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic24.jpg Cinematic 9 "Central Park Cemetery" GBTVGRVCutscene9CentralParkCemetery01.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene9CentralParkCemetery02.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene9CentralParkCemetery03.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene9CentralParkCemetery04.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene9CentralParkCemetery05.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene9CentralParkCemetery06.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene9CentralParkCemetery07.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene9CentralParkCemetery08.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene9CentralParkCemetery09.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene9CentralParkCemetery10.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene9CentralParkCemetery11.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene9CentralParkCemetery12.jpg Gameplay LevelBioinGBTVGRVsc07.png|Level Selection preview image for "Central Park Cemetery" GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap01.png|"Outside the Gates" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap02.png|"Outside the Gates" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap03.png|"Stone Gardens" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap04.png|"Stone Gardens" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap05.png|"Stone Gardens" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap06.png|"Stone Gardens" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap07.png|"Stone Gardens" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap08.png|"The Elusive Key" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap09.png|"The Elusive Key" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap10.png|"The Elusive Key" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap11.png|"The Elusive Key" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap12.png|"Battle in the Boneyard" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap13.png|"Battle in the Boneyard" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap14.png|"Battle in the Boneyard" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap15.png|"Crypt Alley" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap16.png|"Crypt Alley" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap17.png|"Crypt Alley" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap18.png|"Crypt Alley" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap19.png|"Crypt Alley" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap20.png|"Crypt Alley" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap21.png|"Crypt Alley" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap22.png|"Crypt Alley" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap23.png|"Crypt Alley" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap24.png|"Chances for Rain" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap25.png|"Chances for Rain" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap26.png|"Chances for Rain" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap27.png|"Airstrike" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap28.png|"Airstrike" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap29.png|"Airstrike" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap30.png|"Airstrike" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap31.png|"Full Assault" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap32.png|"Full Assault" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap33.png|"Full Assault" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap34.png|"Together Again" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap35.png|"Together Again" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap36.png|"Underground" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap37.png|"Underground" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap38.png|"Underground" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap39.png|"Underground" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap40.png|"Surfacing" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap41.png|"Surfacing" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap42.png|"Attack of the Stone Angel" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap43.png|"Attack of the Stone Angel" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap44.png|"The Final Gate" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap45.png|"The Final Gate" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap46.png|"The Final Gate" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap47.png|"Shandor Mausoleum" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap48.png|"Shandor Mausoleum" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap49.png|"Shandor Mausoleum" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap50.png|"Shandor Mausoleum" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap51.png|"Shandor Mausoleum" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap52.png|"Headstones" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap53.png|"Headstones" Area IvoShandorRVStartOf1stBattle.jpg|"Destructor Form" Area Start GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap54.png|"Destructor Form" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap55.png|"Destructor Form" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap56.png|"Destructor Form" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap57.png|"Destructor Form" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap58.png|"Destructor Form" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap59.png|"Destructor Form" Area IvoShandorRVWrangled01.jpg|"Destructor Form" Area IvoShandorRVWrangled02.jpg|"Destructor Form" Area IvoShandorRVWrangled03.jpg|"Destructor Form" Area IvoShandorRVWrangled04.jpg|"Destructor Form" Area IvoShandorRVWrangled05.jpg|"Destructor Form" Area IvoShandorRVWrangled06.jpg|"Destructor Form" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap60.png|"Cross the Streams!" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap61.png|"Cross the Streams!" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap62.png|"Cross the Streams!" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap63.png|"Cross the Streams!" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap64.png|"Cross the Streams!" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap65.png|"Cross the Streams!" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap66.png|"Cross the Streams!" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap67.png|"Cross the Streams!" Area GBTVGRVlevelCPCscreencap68.png|"Cross the Streams!" Area Cinematic One Per Dimension CentralParkCemeteryOnePerCinematic01.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOnePerCinematic02.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOnePerCinematic03.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOnePerCinematic04.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOnePerCinematic05.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOnePerCinematic06.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOnePerCinematic07.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOnePerCinematic08.jpg Cinematic 10 "Mayor Revealed" GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed01.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed02.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed03.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed04.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed05.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed06.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed07.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed08.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed09.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed10.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed11.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed12.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed13.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed14.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed15.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed16.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed17.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed18.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed19.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed20.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed21.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed22.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed23.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed24.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed25.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed26.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed27.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed28.jpg Cinematic 11 "The End" GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd01.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd02.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd03.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd04.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd05.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd06.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd07.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd08.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd09.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd10.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd11.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd12.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd13.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd14.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd15.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd16.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd17.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd18.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd19.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd20.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd21.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd22.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd23.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd24.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd25.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd26.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd27.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd28.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd29.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd30.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd31.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd32.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd33.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd34.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd35.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd36.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd37.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd38.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd39.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd40.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd41.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd42.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd43.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd44.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd45.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd46.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd47.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene11TheEnd48.jpg Category:GB:TVG Levels